Kehrolyn Ross
Character First featured in War of Indines , Kehrolyn is the homunculus daughter of Doctor Ross, and as such the one to set in motion one of the major plotlines in the World of Indines . ''Quotes: *"My father gave me the power to be anything, but never told me what I was meant to become."'' *''“I fear there may be no room for anything but monsters left in this world. It seems you’ve already decided where to draw the lines of civilization and humanity.”'' *''“August wanted more arms, twelve eyes, insect wings… and of course she could have all these things but father always said ‘no’. August never understood why she shouldn’t take a more efficient and capable form than the one she was born with, but I understood, somehow. This body is an anchor. If I change my face, I lose my self. August changed herself so much that she forgot who she was… that’s the fate I fear the most."'' Story The magisters of Willat control all Technomagical research within their borders, and place strict bans on sciences that can create new life. The eminent Doctor Aaron Ross, after losing his titles and property for defying these sanctions, retreated into the wilderness of Willat and opened a secret laboratory. With the help of his assistant, Lixis Ran Kanda, he created two exceptionally powerful Homunculi, Kehrolyn and August, using forbidden techniques in bio-alchemy. These two homunculi possessed the power to use Alchemy for themselves and alter their own physical appearances and capabilities, effectively upgrading themselves with any kind of natural weapon or armor they want. Unlike August, Kehrolyn has a built-in limiter, which prevents her from deviating too far from her default form. August, though far more powerful than Kehrolyn, became more and more unstable (both mentally and physically) during her development, and would have been decommissioned if not for the disaster that befell the laboratory. Plot During BattleCON: War Aaron Ross's laboratory was discovered by the Magisters and destroyed in a sudden, deadly raid. Ross and August perished in the raid, but not before August managed to destroy nearly an entire battalion of clockwork soldiers single handedly. Fearing that Kehrolyn may be just as dangerous as her sister, the magisters have sent Rukyuk on a mission to track down Kehrolyn and Lixis, destroying the former, and bringing the latter back to Willat in custody. Rukyuk eventually catches up to Kehrolyn, but is defeated by her. Despite Lixis's advice, she spares Rukyuk's life, telling him that she's more than just a monster or a trophy. Later Adventures After her adventures in BattleCON: War, Kehrolyn joins Rukyuk's mercenary company, the Champions of Indines, in order to try and do some good in the world with her power. Though she still has some trouble blending in to human society, she is carving out a niche for herself, making friends, and learning about what it means to be a part of society. Most homunculi in Indines are little more than organic machines, serving at various tasks for their masters and entirely without self-awareness. Thus, Kehrolyn remains a bit lonely in her uniqueness and continues to seek out an identity of her own. 10 Facts about Kehrolyn #Kehrolyn’s body is filled with refined Crizma instead of blood, giving her incredible strength. This is the same substance used as a hydraulic fluid in the Cadenza series robots. #Kehrolyn can transform her body freely, but she cannot deviate too far from her main form without reverting back. #Kehrolyn’s heart is a organic version of a device called an alchemist’s anvil. The anvil churns up and down, converting natural materials into the refined chemicals that make up the homunculus’s body. Her default body pattern is etched onto this device, which is warded against transformation by her own powers. #Kehrolyn refers to Aaron Ross as “Father” and to Lixis as “Mother”. #Kehrolyn is named after Aaron Ross’s Great Grandmother. #She is interested in art, particularly interpretive dance. Lixis describes her surreal contortions as “astonishing and grotesque”. Kehrolyn sees imagination as the most important skill in her fighting style, and uses art as a way to cultivate this. In combat, her transforming style is graceful and fluid, rather than horrific. #Animals with a strong sense of smell react violently to her presence, and even though she can disguise her form freely, she cannot hide the scent of the chemicals in her body from sensitive noses. #Growing up, she and August had a pet slime, Sir Blobington, which Ross crafted for them. He was lost after the destruction of Ross’s laboratory. #Kehrolyn and August chose their faces after reading through Willati fashion magazines and splicing parts together. Kehrolyn bears a stunning resemblance to the little-known Willati fashion model and designer Malyri Ondelli. #Kehrolyn’s favorite color is mauve, and her favorite food is Targa Root & Herb Soup. Appearance Kehrolyn has very long white hair and wears a form-fitting red outfit with white patterning. She can mutate her body into strange and inhuman shapes. Powers & Abilities She has the ability to shapeshift into different forms and shapes. Relationships *Friends with -> Lixis *Created by -> Aaron Ross Game appearances and playstyle BattleCon: War of Indines *Kehrolyn utilizes a constantly shifting pattern of styles to create a wide array of abilities that give her the highest cumulative stats of any single character. Her statistical advantage comes at the cost of showing half of her next move to enemies in advance, so she must play unpredictably to gain the upper hand. Pixel Tactics *Kehrolyn plays by absorbing damage taken by allies onto herself. Champions of Indines Strikers *Kehrolyn's Striker card can improve your attack or substitute for an attack you have performed recently. Gallery Alt Art Kehrolyn.png|Alternate Art Kehrylon Chibi.png|Chibi Kehrolyn Face.png KehrolynAltConcept001.jpg|Kehrolyn Alt Art Concept Sheet (by Fontes) Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Category:Characters Category:Characters in War of Indines Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Willati Category:Striker Category:Characters in Disc Duelers